Fortune Cookies
by AllYouNeedIsLol
Summary: Is there a time limit on fortune cookie predictions? Do predictions really mean what you think they mean? A not so innocent girl with a silver cross. A not so careless stud with a mohawk. One choice. Their future. My version of season 1.


_**Hey you all :) I've been thinking of writing this for a while now, and finally here I am. I don't know if someone is even going to read it, considering that glee's ended and yet I am writing a fanfiction about season 1, but I just had to do it for myself. Anyway, I'm sorry if I made many mistakes, but English is not my first language, so I'm trying my best. Enjoy xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"O-ouch Mike,you d-d-dumbass, watch w-where you're going!"

"Your beauty distracted me Tina".

A resounding slap echoed through the room, followed by the groans of an outraged Mike.

"Why did you hit me?" , he whined, rubbing his head bitterly.

"San that gnome is scaring me".

"Don't worry Britt,it's just Berry".

"Satan do not distract me,I'm very concentrated with this ball ..."

"Berry put that golf ball away,my father is very attached to it".

"But Quinn, it has a gold star on, it's so beautiful!"

"Listen Yentle, if you don't quit being such a lame loser I will -" the small ball bounced on the floor after hitting the raven-haired latina and for the second time in just a few seconds there was another complaint, this time followed by Rachel's shriek.

"Take back the ball or I'll shove it up your ass!" Santana roared.

"Guys! We are here to reharse!" Quinn tried to drown out the laughter of her fellow glee clubbers.

"In position, from the top, the sooner we start the sooner we finish, and the sooner you can get the heck out of here!"

The cheerleader still hadn't finished speaking that she was interrupted by the dull sound of a fatigued engine. Quinn closed her eyes in exasperation while the Fabrays' main door opened.

"I brought the beers!" Puck made his entrance with a satisfied grin.

Quinn sighed and sat down distraught on the couch . Despite having to admit to have fun in the hours of glee club, she could not bear the thought of having to spend time with Berry even after school. She couldn't wait for all of the glee kids to go away from her house and leave her to finally spend some time with Finn. It seemed to be a lifetime ago since the last time they had made out. She had to find a way to keep their relationship alive at least for the sake of her reputation.

A strong smell of alcohol made her jump to attention.

"You can not drink, not in my house, my parents -" she heatedly started to protest, but Puck interrupted her. "Aren't here,are they? So if you don't want to drink do what you like, but let us live Fabray," he ended with a wink. Quinn rolled her eyes, but decided to let it go. Puck began to pass the bottles, and after a short time, the situation began to get out of hand.

Quinn sat down somewhere between amused and alarmed, watching her friends get drunker minute after minute. Rachel was not able to formulate a meaning sentence, and the only thing she was doing was rocking on the floor, giggling frantically. Finn's ears had turned red, and he didn't seem to realize what was going on around him. Santana and Brittany were just kissing undisturbed, clutching the chair, while Mercedes and Kurt were singing Pettinero, an Italian song that God only knows where they'd heard.

Puck walked over to Quinn. He seemed the only person in the house who didn't particularly suffer alcohol . Quinn wrinkled her nose, thinking that he was probably used to drink so much that a few glasses of beer no longer had any effect on him. Puck handed her a bottle, but the girl shook her head stubbornly. The boy with the mohawk raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips into a sly smile. "You mean you seriously don't drink? "

"Fino a che non molloooo,tu mollamiiii! "

"Puckerman would you stop it already, I let you take that rubbish into my house, and that is saying something, so don't pull the rope".

"Tavolo con il moe, poppin bottles in the air! "

Puck raised his voice to be heard above the din that the rest of his companions, who had joined the chorus of Mercedes and Kurt, were making. "When you'll try you will understand ".

" LA SERATA È PETTINEEEEEE! "

Quinn made a skeptical sound. "I don't think so".

" LA SERATA È PETTINEEEE! "

"Will you shut up?!" she then blurted out, addressing to their friends.

" PEETTIIINEEROOO, LO SHAMPOO COL DOMPEEEEROOO! "

"Guysss, I have an idea!" Rachel stood up wobbly, a smile crossing her face from side to side. The others fell silent, and the brunette was under the spotlight . Quinn looked away from Puck that despite everything seemed to look still quiet amused, slapped off the boy's hand that was still holding the bottle and looked intently at Rachel, trying to ignore the sense of unease.

"Let's play truth or dare ..! Yay!" the brunette squealed excitedly while clapping her hands.

"It is a child's game," protested Santana, returning her mouth back on Brittany's lips. Anyway, everyone gathered in a circle on the carpet, and Rachel went back sitting next to Finn.

"We need something, like a bottle to draw," said Kurt , stifling a burp. Puck in response took the neck of the bottle to his mouth, emptied it into a long drink and then placed it in the center of the circle and turned it on itself. The bottle pointed Mike. The boy grunted, throwing his head back. Puck burst into laughter and began to rub his chin while hoisting a thinking expression, as a satisfied grin stood out on his face.

"Dare! " snapped Mike with one eye closed as he peared toward Puck, waiting. Puck's grin grew even wider if it is possible.

"Okay," he then began with deliberate slowness, "your dare is to do a strip in front of Tina".

The guys whistled. Mike made his decision by looking at the murderous look that the Asian girl was sending him.

"And what if I don't?"

"Begin to undress boss!" ordered the mahawked boy in a tone that brooked no argument. Mike shrugged and took off his shirt, exposing fine abs coached by all those dance steps. The boos began again, but Mike put them to rest, turning the bottle for a second time, which ended up on Puck. "Ah ha, revenge!" Mike cheered, jumping up and throwing his fist in the air . Puck replied by giving him the middle finger.

"Dare," he then decided, sitting up properly from his position on the persian carpet.

"Okay, your dare is to cut your hair," immediately exclaimed the other, who apparently had previously thought about a cruel enough punishment for his teammate. The boys howled with laughter;

"Like hell I will!" exclaimed Puck, starting to take his shirt off. Quinn raised an eyebrow when she spotted the brand new piercing the boy sported on the nipple.

"And where does that one come from?" Mercedes seemed to read the thoughts of the blonde cheerleader. Puck shrugged. "The chicks love it. My awesome abs are all it takes for them to start to drool, imagine when they play with the ring!"

"Please shut up and turn the bottle before I throw up in your face," snapped Quinn, averting her eyes from the deep green pair of the young man which hadn't let hers go since she had started to speak. Puck turned to look at the circle of his friends. That evening had to finish well, absolutely. And well for him was intended as minimum kissing with tongue Quinn Fabray and remove that upper castes smile of hers from those lips as well. He had to find a way to take advantage of situations. He picked up the bottle and weighed it thoughtfully, before placing it on the floor. He carefully measured. Then, with a snap, he spun the bottle, which stood firm on Rachel. The boy allowed himself a smile.

"Dare!" Rachel giggled happily, too drunk to worry about what was soon going to happen.

"Kiss the hottest guy in this room," ordered Puck without any preamble .

"If you wanted to be kissed by Berry why haven't you asked right away?" muttered Quinn annoyed.

"You got a problem hottie?" he asked candidly, pleased with the way she seemed clueless of his goal. Quinn snorted in reply. Meanwhile Rachel had risen to her feet, and with misted eyes she was scrolling through the faces of his companions. She paused for a few moments on Puck, whose heart began to beat faster, worried that maybe he had just fooled up . But then the brunette turned to her right and kissed Finn with transport. The quarterback raised his hands,helpless in Rachel's arms.

"Finn!" Quinn roared, standing upright too, ready to slap the dwarf. Two strong arms encircled her waist, and forced her to sit back while in the meantime, Rachel was removed from Kurt, still laughing dreamy and undisturbed.

"Leave her alone, she's drunk," Puck whispered to the cheerleader, who clenched her jaw angrily.

"That's my boyfriend, I won't allow ..!" Puck silenced her with a glare, and turned to the others.

"Someone turns the bottle instead of Berry, 'cause I don't think she is in a proper state".

Matt took the initiative and turned the bottle that ended up on Finn. The young man didn't seem particularly affected by what had happened just a moment before, and was surprised when he saw all the gleeks looking at him.

"Then Hudson, truth or dare?" urged Santana, who seemed suddenly interested and strangely sober. Finn's face contorted for the effort. "Truth?" It sounded more like a question. Anyway, Matt chose not to investigate any further and went straight to the point.

"Alright Finn, now pay close attention to the question, okay?" Finn nodded, eager .

"Then, I want you to tell me who is the best kisser among all the women you know, and who would you take with you if you were to stay forever on a desert island".

"These are two questions!" Quinn protested nervously. "Shush, let him continue," Puck stopped her, tense and curious.

"Who kisses better?" Finn asked thoughtfully.

"And who would you want to spend the rest of your days with," Matt repeated. Finn broke into a smile. "My mom kisses better than all the other girllllls!"

The glee clubbers rolled on the floor laughing. Quinn didn't know if she was supposed to deem offensive or feel relieved that he hadn't brought her up in that state of mind.

"And who would you take with you on a desert island?" pressed Matt, trying to catch his breath after all those laughter . Finn took a deep breath,thinking about it. The word that came out of his mouth was slurred and fatigued but enough to stop Quinn's heart . "Rach". Rachel didn't seem to have noticed the unexpected declaration, but all the others had. Quinn felt her eyes immediately swell with tears of rage and humiliation. It only took a second to her to make up her mind.

"Get out!" she yelled, getting up from the couch and going to lean against the door frame. The cries of the girl seemed to defog Finn's mind,as his eyes widened in horror. "No, Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"Yes you did. Go away, I don't want to see you anymore! Get out now,all of you!" she screamed again, turning his back to the group. Eventually, she heard the footsteps of the guys and the cars pulling out of her driveway. When finally the door closed behind Finn, who had been the last to leave after having given a look full of remorse to her girlfriend, Quinn allowed herself to breake down in tears of humiliation, collapsing on the cold kitchen's floor .

"Quinn". A soft voice made her jump, and she hastened to wipe her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

"What are you still doing here Puck?" she asked harshly, trying to scare him out of her house.

"Don't try to act tough with me, doesn't work," Puck scolded her, leaning against the door.

"You don't know me at all," she spat between her teeth, looking down at the ground.

Puck shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable. That was not how he had planned the evening. He didn't want to hurt her. He shook his head in disgust. He was Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the Puckasaurus, the biggest bully around McKinley, a pimp, and pimps don't worry about stupid things like chicks' feelings. He tried to convince himself that Quinn made no difference. But a sudden sob shook him from his thoughts. There, a few steps away from him, sat a very broken Quinn Fabray, who was finally abandoned to tears, and was continuing to thrash her hands clasped in her lap. In front of that sight, Puck realized he couldn't continue to pretend that the girl was just another prey. He walked hesitantly, until he stooped to her level. He wasn't used to have to deal with crying girls, and he had no idea of how he should behave. He awkwardly put an arm around Quinn's waist, and to his surprise she hid deeper in his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, although actually it was only for a few minutes. After a while, Quinn pulled away from Puck's muscular chest and wiped feverishly the tears away, a determined scowl on her face, and a light frown that made the boy melt like ice cream.

"Everything okay?" he asked hesitantly, looking at her intently. Quinn nodded, avoiding his gaze. "Finn doesn't deserve this," hummed Puck. The blonde snorted.

"Alright,I know you two are,like,BFFs or something,but I can't believe you are taking his side!"

"No, no, I mean, he doesn't deserve all this sadness! He doesn't deserve you!"

Quinn widened her eyes,surprised by the strength in his voice. Puck was quiet shocked as well.

"I mean, ya know, no girl deserves to feel bad for a dude, 'specially if this dude is after a freak like Berry," he tried to explain.

"It's funny that you, of all the guys in this lame town, are standing up for girls' rights. And didn't you try to date Rachel for a while last year?"

Puck shrugged. "I'm really not a bad guy, you know. Only a cool one. And I musted try it, so now I can say that it was totally unworthy".

"She wouldn't put out?" Quinn teased.

"Nope,the geek did not even ever give me the slightest glimpse of willing, plus it was awful kissing her".

Quinn laughed lightly. "Was it even that bad?"

Puck theatrically rolled his eyes. "You can't imagine how annoying it is when you're making out with a girl and she is bragging about some broadway shit at the same time".

Quinn laughed harder,but narrowed her eyes. "You really musted be desperate to try something with Rachel. She's such a freak".

Puck nodded his head. "True, but I am a stud, and to keep my status star high my job is to get into every girls' pants".

"What happened to no girl deserves to feel bad?"

He raised his hands. "I for one think that I make those chicks feel all but bad".

"Now you're talking like Berry," chuckled Quinn.

"Sorry. I get 'em all turned on 'cause I'm fucking awesome in bed. Better?" he challenged.

Quinn giggled again. "You are always such a charmer".

Puck raised suggestively an eyebrow. "Didn't know I had this kind of effect on you".

She gently slapped him. "You don't stand a chance".

"Keep telling yourself that sweety".

She rolled her eyes and shifted slightly away from him.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked amused, but with a hint of anxiety hidden deep inside.

Quinn turned back to face him and offered a smile. "Not really. It's kind of the opposite actually".

Puck gulped, his stomach in a knot. "Is this because I'm making you forget about Finn?" Please say no.

Quinn's eyes darkened. "Partially. But I'm enjoying spending time with this version of you".

"This version of me?" questioned Puck, confused.

"Yeah. You know, when you're not a douche and you aren't trying to impress girls just to hook up," she answered jokingly.

"Who tells you I don't want to hook up with you too?" he added in a whisper.

She made a face. "I know how you usually play with your cards. This is not part of your game".

"Unless I'm such a good player that I can change my strategies as I please".

She shook her head. "You are not that smart".

Puck faked offended. "Okay, number one watch your mouth blondie, you don't know who you're talking to; and number two, remember, every player worth to be called a player's got a secret weapon".

"If yours is to be incredibly good-looking and tempting you're so not getting anything this night," she whispered, her face two fingers away from his. Then she abruptly stood up and walked to the counter in the kitchen. Puck's heart began to beat uncontrollably fast and he felt his legs quiver when he stood up as well to follow her. What was happening? He couldn't feel anything for Quinn Fabray. He couldn't be falling for the icy, holy head cheerleader, highest bitch in charge of McKinley high school. Plus she was off-limits: she was his best friend's girlfriend. Best friend that treated her like crap and didn't realize the luck he had. If he was in Finn's shoes...Puckerman, get a hold man. He tried to convince himself that all those feelings involved would blow away if he was to have a little something something that night, or maybe a bit more. He didn't like Quinn. It was simply beacuse he wanted so bad to get in her pants that his heart was beating that fast and his palms were sweating so badly. After all, she was like all the other hook-ups she mentioned just a minute ago. A hit and run. The stud had to come back full terms,no way a goodiegoodie girl could tie down the Puckasaurus. Puck reached the blonde and sat on the counter next to her. Even though during their conversations she had seemed to loosen up a bit, Quinn's eyes still looked puffy and red. Puck cleared his throat.

"Wanna try for the very first time in your life a drink to take the edge off?" he offered in a husky voice. She barely glanced at his hand that was once again holding a beer. "No thanks. I'm not that distraught yet".

Puck sighed. He had to get her to drink. Maybe he could drink too, so they both had that excuse if things eventually got hotter. But in the end, he couldn't care less, he just needed her to feel carefree to end the night like he wished it would. In order to do so, she had to drink.

"Alright. Do what you want. You know what, I don't really care anyway, 's not my problem if Finn doesn't like you anymore," he said looking at her sideways.

Quinn's eyes immediately began to water. Puck clenched his jaw,forcing himself to not give in.

Quinn turned to the mohawked boy, her eyes shimmering with tears, almost pleading.

"Did he tell you something? Do you know why he's not attracted to me anymore?"

Puck felt bad for the cheerio. Could he really be that mean? Yes he could, because he was a stud.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't want you anymore. It's just that he likes Berry better".

Quinn sobbed loudly. The guy had to turn his hands into fists to prevent himself from engulfing her in a comforting hug. She seemed to be talking to herself. "How could he prefer that Treasure Trail to me? I'm more popular, and prettier. Am I not prettier than her?" she abruptly asked, scaring the heck out of him. "Oh, for me, hell yes, you are a whole lot prettier than her. But I'm also not Finn. And it hurts to admit cause he's my best friend and you know about the bros before hoes thing, but I have to say, it's not a good thing to do, playing with girls like this". At this point Quinn was definetly and evidently losing it.

"What an asshole! He can't dump me, I am supposed to dump him one day". Puck raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you in love with him?"

The blonde blushed and was quick to reply, "I am.I mean, I love him, I really do. It's just that I don't like the idea of being dumped, that's all".

"So is he really some crap like the platonic love of your life?"

Quinn stirred nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know, maybe...we're so young, I can't see my future clearly yet..." she prevaricated, avoiding his eyes. Puck made a skeptical sound and his lips curved in an amused smile that the girl didn't catch.

"My aunt and uncle were high school sweethearts just like you two, and now it's over twenty years that they are married".

Quinn's eyes widened in panic. "I, uhm, I really don't think I can see us that far actually," she mumbled ducking her head. Puck smiled again. Finally a honest answer. He could totally be a stud now since she wasn't that bad into his best friend. This time Quinn seemed to acknowledge Puck's badly hidden pleasure beacuse she quickly added, "It's not that I don't like him, I do, really, only I can't see us in a future. I can't imagine spending my whole life with him. He's definitely not the smartest you know. But he's sweet, and I prefer spending my free time with someone like him than with some jerk or alone. Plus, we're perfect together. I am head cheerleader, he's the quarterback, we're the most popular kids in the school. We encrement our status day by day, everyone expect us to be an item. Anyway, he doesn't even want to be with me right now, so..." she trailed off, returning to her previous thoughts. Puck sighed. So it really was all about popularity. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought. He waited patiently. If he knew just a tiny bit the blonde, he wouldn't need to speak, she'd find herself a way to ease the task for him.

Quinn stayed in silence a few more minutes, then, just as expected, she blurted out that particular thought that was hunting her, "Did Finn stop liking me because I am f-fat?" she stuttered with her eyes closed. Puck felt his heart sank. How could she of all people think of herself as fat? Sure, she wasn't as skinny as Santana but really, the Latina was a skeleton, not comfy at all to sleep next to. The boy was about to reassure her with some very cheesy compliment when his plan came back to his mind. Uh-uh,no compliments from studs.

"Uhm.." he started, unsure of how much she could take. "You did put a few pounds on but hey, it's all good! I never liked skinny girls anyway," he ended with a wink.

Quinn looked shocked for a second. Then she closed her gaping mouth and nodded, taking deep breathes. Puck hoped she wouldn't start screaming like in some movies he had seen with her cousin. She didn't, obviously. After all, she still was Quinn Fabray, no matter how humiliated she had been that night. The girl grabbed with decision the neck of the bottle that Puck had placed on the counter and brought it to her mouth. Her eyes caught the triumphant look on Puck's face, and Quinn pursed her lips, torn.

"Seriously, I shouldn't," she hesitated, waving lazily the amber liquid, biting her lip. Quinn had based her whole life on a policy of complete abstinence, could she for one night and worse, for a stupid guy lose at once all the values that had always considered important? The answer to that unspoken question was given her by Puck, who for the first time in the whole evening really said what he thought and how he felt to the blonde. With a serious expression the boy walked up to Quinn. "Do you want to know why every teenager of this world live every party like there's no tomorrow? Why I drink every weekend? To be able to spend a few hours without worry, to be able to have fun. To forget. To avoid having to think about the problems at school. To be able to don't give a shit about relatives and family issues. To not think of my father who dumped his wife and children to go to be a bastard with another family," he said tightening his jaw and looking down.

Quinn felt a pang in her heart. Never in that time her parents had seemed more distant. For them, there was only the church, the clubhouse, and Jennifer. Jen here, Jen there, Jen was thinner than you at your age, had better grades, Jen is married to a perfect American guy . Quinn hadn't had the courage to call her sister since she left home despite missing her terribly. Now that she had heard Puck's words, Quinn realized what a hypocrit she had been judging him. She knew exactly how hurt she felt without the support of the family, and what he'd gone through had to be way worse.

Tentatively, she reached out for him and wrapped her slender fingers around his hand. Puck looked up and stared at the undefined green load of sorrow and apprehension of Quinn's eyes, who felt her heart jump in her throat. Puck closed his eyes. He hated his feelings whenever they had the better out of his reason. He hated feeling weak and even more showing his weaknesses. A stud isn't weak.

He opened his eyes slowly, to find Quinn still staring down at him. "I want to help you, Fabray. Forget for one night, live and let live, you know that old saying? Today is your chance to act like a teenager at least for once in your life". Quinn still didn't look entirely convinced. "Why should I do something that I'm sure I'll regret tomorrow morning when my head is going to pulsate unpleasently and I won't remember anything, and I'll freak out knowing that I spent the evening with someone like you, just because a stupid guy doesn't want me anymore?" she objected raising an eyebrow.

Puck sighed. "In the end the only things you will regret are the chances you didn't take. Do you really want to wait to see you tonight still awake at one o'clock, having finished two bowls of ice cream and all the tears you have in your body to realize that if only you had listened to me you'd be sleeping soundly by then, dreaming happy dreams without Finn nor scales?"

Quinn remained silent, struck by the fact that he somehow had brought up again her weight. Puck bit his cheek internally. He needed only a little more time, she was about to give in... then finally he'd have the evening with Quinn Fabray that had always craved.

"What day is it?" Puck asked bluntly. Quinn looked at him bewildered. "Tuesday?"

The boy burst into laughter. "Then it's perfect. You can screw Finn on the spot".

Quinn let out a dry laugh, more and more confused. "I still don't get it". Puck imitated her, raising an eyebrow in a perfect Fabray style.

"Don't you know blondie? After Tuesady, even the calendar goes WTF".

At those words, Quinn started laughing and immediately the boy joined her. "How long have you waited to say that ?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"A few weeks," he admitted, rubbing his hand on his mohawk, smiling sheepishly.

Quinn grabbed the bottle firmly and handed the other to Puck. "Then I propose a toast. To changes: to you, that for once have managed to make me laugh," she joked mischievously. "And to you that for once have decided to don't give a damn and break up with your boyfriend," he said, half expecting her to retract. Instead Quinn, with a resolute expression, surprised him, smiling challenging and gently bumped her bottle with his. "Cheers!"

Both the kids brought their mouths to the neck of the bottles and took a sip. Puck stared at Quinn's face that squirmed in an adorable way when the burning liquid passed down her throat. Quinn swallowed with a grimace and wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand .

"You see, it wasn't so difficult," Puck congratulated her giving the girl a gentle pat on the shoulder. Quinn gave a shy smile, her head bowed . Puck frowned. "You don't like it?"

The girl made a face. "Let's say that doesn't really taste the way I was expecting. But that's not why I stopped," she admitted avoiding his gaze. Puck forgot his plan for a moment and pushed his hand forward to gently brush Quinn's. "So what's the matter? Come on, you can tell me". Quinn looked up and knocked the air out of Puck's lungs with those amazingly green eyes. "Is there a time limit on fortune cookie predictions?" she asked, almost as challenging him to laugh.

Puck actually made an effort not to, and screwed up his face, trying not to burst, knowing the temperament of the cheerleader. "What do you mean?" he menaged to ask eventually. Quinn shook her head amused for his struggles. "It's nothing, really, just about a month ago I went with my sister and her husband to a Chinese restaurant before they returned to Oregon," she tried to ignore the slight pain in her chest at the thought of her sister, "and the fortune cookie has left me a bit anxious".

"What do you mean?" repeated Puck, who seriously couldn't follow her train of thoughts. Quinn snorted irritably. "I know it's a stupid thing, but it said I had a choice to make and if I made the wrong decision I would have to live with my mistake for the rest of my life, and nothing would be the same as before". Suddenly Quinn felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest, allowing her to breathe freely again.

Puck covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh, and at Quinn's offended glare hoisted a fake thinking expression and nodded slowly. "I understand," he said, rubbing his chin. "So in other words you think that if you get drunk for one night, you risk to make a terrible mess?" he pulled the strings doubtful. She gave him an almost apologetic look and nodded slowly. Puck laughed out loud now, throwing his head back again.

"Do not tease me!" Quinn yelled giving him a playful slap on a muscular arm. The girl blinked, feeling under her hand hard muscles of the boy that at her touch had stopped laughing and was now looking at her with his heart beating fast. Quinn swallowed. "I didn't know you went to the gym". Puck shrugged and pulled away slightly flexing his arm.

"I never went. It's because of my cleaning pool business. And football I guess". Quinn made a skeptical sound .

"More because of your job I suppose, Finn is as soft as a baby". She suddenly blushed at Puck' grin.

"Talking about Finn, your purpose to drink and don't give a damn?" he teased her defiantly.

Quinn raised her hands in surrender "You're absolutely right Puckerman, I left my job half done. But first answer my question".

Puck took a seconquest understand her words, too absorbed by the curve of the blonde's lips. He blinked a few times. "You mean the cookie?" he muttered in confusion. Quinn nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Um, how old you said it was the prediction?"

"A month".

"Well then surely you've already made your choice and it all went well, I mean, you're still the sexiest head cheerleader of the school," he grinned winking.

Quinn broke into a big smile, the first spontaneous of the evening and grabbed the bottle again. She rose it, pointing to the boy and then emptied it into a long drink. Puck's eyes widened and he hastened to remove the bottle from her hands while Quinn, eyes shut, coughed.

"What's gotten into you? Are you okay?" Puck asked, worried. When he wanted to get her drunk he didn't mean that drunk. Quinn opened her watery eyes, then squeezed them again, nodding slowly. "Y-yessss, I guess".

The blonde gave a sob and rushed to cover her mouth, giggling quietly. Puck looked up at the sky. He had lost her at the very first round. Great. Now she would be so busted that it'd be a miracle if she wouldn't vomite shortly. Puck stood up, and Quinn looked at him confused. "Where are you going?" the girl complained, looking after him while the boy moved through kitchen opening doors at random, looking for God knows what. "I am looking for a refrigerator, where do you keep the damn water in this house?" he snapped irritably. All the effort he had put and still he wasn't going to get anything.

"Why do you need water, if you need to wash your mouth there's the guest toilet," Quinn said seeming completely serious.

Puck turned and looked at her incredulously. "For real? Girl I can understand that it was your first beer and what's more you've downed a bottle in one go, but you can't be so drunk already". Quinn frowned and pouted. "I'm not drunk," she mumbled . "Even if I have the vision blurred and I can't pronounce the words properly and I don't remember when I was born, and the room keeps spinning," she said, chuckling with amusement. "Maybe I am a lil' drunk".

Puck looked up at the sky. "Just a little -ah, found it!" he then cried exultantly opening the door of the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "Where are the glasses?" Puck asked to the blonde who was busy rolling a strand of hair around her finger. "I do not know," she laughed softly without deigning to look.

Puck clenched his jaw, repeating that there was no laughing matter, if anything, he should be angry because his stud mind had not foreseen the inconvenience of a too drunk Quinn, he absolutely couldn't possibly afford to think about how cute Quinn was in those conditions. Think with your dick, not with your heart. His father had always told him exactly those words before he left. Of course, in the end he had proved to be a dickhead, but maybe that could be the only useful tip for dealing with girls without feeling involved. "How can you not know where are the glasses? We are at your house".

"I'm blonde, I'm not smart, it's pretty obvious," she declared as if it was the most natural inference from this world. Puck's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

Quinn muttered something that suspiciously sounded like _Brittany_. "Good point," granted the boy, thinking of the blonde, light-headed Cheerio. "But blond isn't synonymous of stupid, and you are the prove". Quinn smiled and grabbed the glass of water that Puck had found and was now holding out. "But why do I need water?" she churched still disoriented, turning her big puppy dog eyes to the young man who felt his knees get jelly. "Trust me, it will help you pass the hangover". Quinn emptied it in one gulp.

"Mmm, I feel better already".

"Mhmh you sure do sweety," Puck laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't understand. Wasn't the plan to get me drunk to make me forget about my problems?"

Puck opted for the truth. "Well yes, but I just didn't think so drunk, you only needed a few drinks to losen up a bit".

Quinn seemed to think that made sense, and settled back on the stool. Puck sighed, running a hand over his mohawk frustrated, and walked slowly into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked anxiously, craning her neck to follow the guy with her eyes. Puck turned his head slightly as he tried to retrieve his Letherman jacket thrown over an arm of the sofa. "Home. Now you're alright, it's useless for me to stay".

"No!" she cried, darting up and running towards the boy, but a foot away from him she tripped over the carpet, and in a moment they found themselves clinging to one another. Puck's heart was pounding, and the only thing he could think of was how smooth it was the way his body and Quinn's intertwined. The young man remained motionless for a few moments to look at Quinn in the eyes, darker than ever before, while a blush made its way on the gir's cheeks. She loosened the grip of her arms around his neck and he reluctantly removed his hands from her hips, clearly no longer able to take advantage of the excuse of having to support Quinn to stand upright.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered, smiling, eyes fixed on the floor. Puck swallowed and shook his head. "Don't-don't worry". Quinn's smile broadened and she shifted smoothly reluctant to meet his gaze. "Only... don't go," she begged, her voice husky. "Please," she added after a few seconds in response of Puck's silence. The boy was shocked. Quinn Fabray didn't ask. Like ever. Hers were orders. Wishes or whims that they were, they were bound to be satisfied. Although, as he realized a few hours later, despite this had been a polite request and pleading, in no way in the world she could foist no for an answer.

"Why?" Puck asked still dazed, as he settled back on the couch. Quinn hesitated, then sat down beside him. Puck could smell the scent of her skin, a scent of honey probably, he couldn't quiet identificate it yet, but he was sure he would never forget it. "Because I need you," Quinn simply replied, letting her hand slowly slid to cover his. Puck couldn't help but reciprocate with a genuine, self-conscious smile. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're beautiful Quinn," he blurted before he could stop himself. Her eyes wide and her lips parted lightly, she let a silent gasp escape her mouth.

"I... well... is it true that I'm fat?" she murmured in a small voice, her eyes closed painfully.

Puck had to laugh. By now he was no longer following his plan, he had no other tricks in mind, the only important thing in that moment was to reassure the gorgeous girl standing at few inches from him that in that moment was the only one he cared about. He fixed his eyes as best as he could in that marvelous green of the cheerleader's, and brushed a lock of hair falling on her face behind her ear, with an extreme gentleness he had never used before.

"You are not fat. You're perfect, Quinn," he stated, enjoying how her name sounded on his lips. Quinn was covered by a tremor. Then, tentatively, with deliberate slowness, she cupped Puck's face and let her lips brush his.

Puck was dumbfounded at the contact, unable to react at that moment after waiting for all the afternoon. Quinn titled her head. It was now or never.

He kissed her this time. Not a peck, like the previous one from the girl, but a real kiss, which Quinn replied with enthusiasm. Puck reversed positions. He made her lie down on the couch and sat on top. His hand found its place firmly on the waist of her. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned a little as his lips made their way through her body, from her jaw to her collarbone. Puck felt the girl's hands slip under the hem of his shirt and try to remove it. Impatient, he helped her with one hand while the other didn't let go of his treasure. Launched the t-shirt in a corner of the room, Quinn's hands started roaming about Puck's chest, caressing his sculpted abs.

It was when her fingers played with the ring on his left nipple that Puck realized he would not be able to resist much longer. He had had his dream evening at the end,and he couldn't afford to be involved even more than he already was. He was well aware by now of the feelings he had developed for a certain Quinn Fabray. Reluctantly, with all the effort he could muster, he tried to break away from Quinn. He saw how she was flustered and how her lips were red and swollen and could not help but feel proud and excited at the same time for he had caused this. This was exactly the reason why, if he only had half a brain, he would have immediately picked up his stuff and run straight to Santana's, who surely would have been able to help him and he could have considered it a simple one-time thing like so many others. But since Puck didn't find himself very smart, when Quinn stared at him with bewildered eyes he remained motionless, for he thought he could still play his last card to leave the scene with a mere confrontation. He was going to convince her that it was all a mistake, not for his but for her sake, and it was better, not for his but for her sake, that they went their separate ways. As if.

Quinn reclosed the gap between them, and when she felt Puck shaking his head into the kiss moaned, her voice muffled. "Do not... stop". God, she tasted like heaven.

"What about your parents?" Puck tried to reason, his logic didn't make sense even for him.

"Out 'til tomorrow," she said between one kiss and the other. Puck ran his fingers through her long blond hair, amazed. He couldn't believe he had all of this in his hands and was letting it beautifully escape.

"What about Finn?" he asked again, desperately trying to find every possible reason to not do what he was thinking of doing. "Who's Finn?" Quinn replied casually, running her hands on Puck's scalp, playing with his mohawk. Puck rolled his eyes backwards . "Right, who's Finn..." he muttered absently. Screw him. _Who's Finn_ , said a voice in his head, _he's your best friend_. Okay, then I don't wanna think about him right now. His own fingers started to wander around the edges of the top of her cheerios uniform, and it was there that, like a cold shower, the full knowledge of how it was going to end if they were not to stop immediately struck him. Again, it was not for his, but for her sake. He put his hands firmly on Quinn's shoulders and distanced her from himself to look into her eyes.

"You don't want this," he decreed heartly. She bit her lip, but replaid with even more momentum "I do". Puck shook his head. He wasn't hearing what he was hearing. "You're drunk".

"I'm not!" Quinn protested fervently "See, I can still take my clothes off," she smirked, opening the zipper on the side of her top, revealing the black bra's band in perfect contrast with the girl's pale skin. Puck gulped. Another voice in his head told him that a real stud wouldn't let a oh so tasty prey escape. But truth to be told, he thought angrily fighting an internal battle against himself, he wasn't a real stud. Yes, he liked to sleep around, but he couldn't treat in the same way as the others a girl he was in... his head refused with decision to think about the word love.

"I could pretend that the situation was different," he found himself thinking out loud.

"Then pretend," Quinn whispered carelessly, closing again any distance.

"You'll regret it tomorrow morning".

Puck went for his last move to avoid checkmate. The cheerleader's mouth came sensuously to the ear of the football player and just when he was convinced that she was going to bite him, she murmured, "I'll only regret the chances I didn't take".

The black king bowed to the white queen.

Puck grinned. Stop fighting the instincts. He was still a boy after all and in that moment he found the excuse good enough. "Not here," Puck said, taking Quinn's face in his hands. She nodded absententmindely. "My room... take me..." And so Puck scooped her up and went up the marble staircase.

* * *

 _ **Unlike Tinkerbell, I don't need applause to live, but a review would be lovely!**_


End file.
